logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WUAB
http://clevelandclassicmedia.blogspot.com/2007/09/wuab-ch-43-lorain-cleveland-they-played_08.html 1968–1977 120px-Wuab43010574.gif|Alternate logo. WUAB 70'S STAR MOVIE.jpg|WUAB Star Movie Logo 1970's spy2prschellb67.jpg|promo for Space:1999 WUAB Channel 43 News Final 1977.PNG WUAB was owned by United Artists Broadcasting until 1977. 1977–1980 When United Artists Broadcasting ceased operations, WUAB unveiled a new logo. 1980–1991 1980–1986 WUAB_43_Station_ID_-_1984.jpg|Alternate WUAB logo from 1980 WUAB 43 1985.jpg|WUAB children's programming ID from 1985 WUAB 43 1980.jpg|WUAB station ID from 1980 WUAB 43 1983.jpg|WUAB station ID from 1983 wuabzilla4.jpg|WUAB Weekend Movie - Godzilla vs. The Thing 1985 WUAB ID 1980-1986.jpg|WUAB station ID (1980-1986) WUAB STAR MOVIE 1980-1985.jpg|Channel 43 Star Movie Open, Middle, and Close from 1980-1985 WUAB 43 1984-1986.jpg|WUAB Station ID from 1984-1986 WUAB 43 1982.jpg|WUAB Station ID from 1982 WUAB 15TH ANNIVERSARY.jpg|WUAB 15th Anniversary ID from September 15, 1983 supedrac1.jpg|Station ID wuab43christmas1985.jpg|WUAB-TV's Channel 43 Christmas Station ID 1985 wuab43lateshow.jpg|WUAB-TV's Channel 43 Late Show ID 1984 WUAB Channel 43 Late Show II.jpg|WUAB The Late Show II ID from 1984 prize-movie-27.jpg|WUAB-TV's Channel 43 Community Bulletin Board logo from 1980-1986 Snapshm,b,ot.jpg Snambn,pshot.jpg Snapshotmhvb,j.jpg WUAB 43 1984-1985 #1.jpg|WUAB 'The Gang's All Here" Station ID from 1984-1986 WUAB Channel 43 The Gang's All Here 2.jpg WUAB Channel 43 1985.png WUAB Channel 43 Plays Favorites 1986.png WUAB Channel 43 News Final.PNG WUAB Sports Break 43.PNG|Sports Break 43 WUAB Television Information Office.PNG WUAB Channel 43 Favorite Character Contest.PNG WUAB The Cavs Are Hoopin' It Up.PNG 1986–1991 WUAB 43 1986-1988.jpg|WUAB station ID (1986-1988) Screenshot 2016-05-12-14-59-32.png wuab43j.jpg|''Channel 43 Star Movie'' open (1986-1987) WUAB Channel 43 8'O Clock Movie.PNG WUAB Channel 43 Weekend Movie 1.png WUAB Channel 43 1987.png WUAB - YOUR FAVORITE SPORTS STATION 1986-1988.jpg|WUAB "Your Favorite Sports Station" logo from 1986-1988 Screenshot 2016-05-12-14-56-35.png Screenshot 2016-05-12-12-17-10.png Screenshot 2016-05-11-17-09-43 kindlephoto-169732643.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-12-15-00-29.png Screenshot 2016-05-12-14-59-52.png Screenshot 2016-05-12-12-54-45.png Screenshot 2016-05-12-14-55-30.png WUAB 43 1988-1990.jpg|WUAB station ID from 1988-1990 snapsmnbvb,mnhot.jpg wuabzillacosmic.jpg|WUAB - Weekend Movie - Godzilla vs. The Cosmic Monster - 1989 WUAB 1991 THE LATE SHOW.jpg|"The Late Show" logo from 1991 Hjgkuy.png Screenshot 2016-06-16-11-33-09 (1).png 05c19d4950c2e66418ab17028c5339a2.jpg|WUAB-TV's The One The Only ID from 1990-1991 WUAB 1989 - TERROR OUT OF THE SKY ID!.jpg|WUAB 1989 - TERROR OUT OF THE SKY ID! WUAB 43 KidsLand 1988.PNG|43 KidsLand WUAB 43 KidsLand Club.PNG|43 KidsLand Club WUAB 43 Born To Be Wild.PNG WUAB 43 Hitchcock Week.PNG WUAB 43 Creepy Crawlies Week.PNG|Creepy Crawlies Week on 43. WUAB Happy Holidays.PNG WUAB 43 The Ten O'Clock News 1988.JPG WUAB The Ten O'Clock News.jpg WUAB Newsbreak 43.PNG|Newsbreak 43 WUAB 43 Newsbreak 1990.PNG|43 Newsbreak WUAB 43 1988-1989.gif 1991–1997 1991–1995 WUAB 1993 news at ten.png|WUAB Ten O'Clock News open, 1991 WUAB 43 The 10 O'Clock News Newsbreak.PNG|WUAB Newsbreak WUAB 43 Six O' Clock News.PNG|WUAB Six O'Clock News WUAB Sports Extra.PNG|Sports Extra WUAB 43 McDonald's Sports Extra.PNG|McDonald's Sports Extra Screen shot 2016-06-21 at 10.00.08 PM.png WUAB 431993.png WUAB Channel 43 1992.PNG WUAB 43 KidsLand 1991.PNG|43 KidsLand WUAB 43 Bug Logo 1991.PNG WUAB 43 1991.PNG WUAB 43 Word Mark.PNG WUAB Channel 43 1993 25th Silver Anniversary.PNG|Channel 43 25th Silver Anniversary WUAB 43 It's Where You Want To Be.PNG WUAB 43 1991-1995.gif 1995–1997 On January 14, 1995, WUAB became the Cleveland area affiliate for UPN and The WB, with UPN as the primary affiliation. WUAB 1995.PNG WUAB 1995 The 10PM News.PNG 1024px-WUAB_UPN43.png 640px-WUAB_WB43.png 1997–1999 WUAB UPN43.png|WUAB station ID with Star Trek: Voyager producer Brannon Braga. This logo along with the WOIO logo of the same period continued to be used on the station's doppler radar tower on I-71 in Brunswick until it was demolished in late 2015–early 2016. WUAB_1998_10NEWS.PNG|10:00 News logo. WUAB 43 News.PNG|General News Logo WUAB 1997 The 10PM News 2.PNG WUAB 1997 The 10PM News.PNG WUAB 1997 The 10PM News 3.PNG WUAB 43 Special Report.PNG|WUAB 43 The Ten O'Clock News Special Report WOIO WUAB Ultimate Team Coverage.png|ULTIMATE Team Coverage from WUAB 43 The Ten O' Clock News and WOIO CBS 19 News. WUAB 43 Midday News.PNG|WUAB Midday News WUAB 43 McDonald's Sports Extra 1997.PNG|McDonald's Sports Extra WUAB 43 8 O' Clock Movie 1997.PNG|WUAB 8 O'Clock Movie WUAB Weekend Movie.PNG|WUAB Weekend Movie WUAB 43 Cleveland's Hometeam.PNG|WUAB is Cleveland's Hometeam for Tribe coverage. WUAB 1997 b.png WUAB 1997 c.PNG|2D Version 1999–2002 43NEWS-2002.svg|43 News logo. Hometeam 43.svg|Later variation with the word "Hometown" above. Hometeam 43 News.svg|Later variation of the news logo with the word "Hometown" above. WUAB Hometeam 43 News.JPG WUAB Hometeam 43.PNG|Station ID (1999) WOIO WUAB Dominion Dual Doppler XL 1.PNG 2002–January 2006 File:43-The-Block-Logo_2002-2005.gif|WUAB "The Block" logo from 2002 WUAB 43 the Block.jpg|Alternate WUAB "43 The Block logo" from 2002 WUAB 43 The Block Solid.PNG|43 The Block Solid WUAB 43 The Cop Block.PNG WUAB 43 The Block Bumper.PNG WUAB 43 Action News.jpg|''43 Action News'' logo from 2002 WOIO WUAB Dominion Dual Doppler XL 2.PNG WOIO WUAB Shame On You.PNG WOIO WUAB Action News 7 Day Forecast Bumper 2003.PNG January–September 2006 / 2011–2014 Wuabtheblock.gif|WUAB "The Block" logo from January 2006 My43-The-Block-Logo.gif|WUAB "The Block" logo from mid-2006 Alternate WUAB logos, used during transition from UPN to MyNetworkTV affiliation. The branding was brought back on March 27, 2011. 2006–2011 / 2014–2015 WUAB My 43 2006.jpg WUAB My 43.JPG WOIO 19 Action News Honest Fair Everywhere 1.jpg WOIO 19 Action News Honest Fair Everywhere 3.jpg WOIO 19 Action News Bumper.PNG WOIO 19 Action News Everywhere.jpg WOIO 19 Action News Gets Action.jpg WOIO 19 Action News at 10 On WUAB 2008.PNG|''19 Action News At 10 On WUAB'' Open 2008 WOIO 19 Action News HD.jpg WOIO 19 Action News 2011.PNG WOIO 19 Action News.jpg WOIO 19 Action News at 11 2013 b.PNG WOIO 19 Action News at 11 2013.PNG WOIO First Alert.PNG WOIO First Alert Forecast.PNG 2015–2018 On August 24, 2015, the same day sister station WOIO unveiled a major rebranding, WUAB unveiled one of its own, retiring the "My 43" logo and brand in favor of "CLE 43" (short for Cleveland). The new logo features an abstract depiction of a "play" button, baring resemblance to the Telefutura (now UniMás) logo. 2018–present On July 11, 2018, Raycom Media and CBS Corporation announced that WUAB would assume the CW affiliation rights for the Cleveland market from WBNX-TV. WUAB became a primary affiliate of The CW on July 16; MyNetworkTV was retained as a secondary affiliation, with the service's programming continuing to air late nights. WBNX-TV became an independent station the day prior on July 15, replacing CW daytime and prime time shows with a mix of first-run and off-network syndicated programming, and the One Magnificent Morning block on Saturdays with a mix of syndicated drama, how-to and educational children's programs. On January 29, 2019, sister station WOIO's Me-TV digital subchannel picked up MyNetworkTV as a secondary affiliation in the late-night hours. IMG_0337.jpeg Video and templates Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CW network affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former WB network affilates Category:Former MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Former superstations in the United States Category:Lorain, Ohio Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Gray Television Category:United Artists Category:1968 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 43 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968